Memories Before Osaka
by domtaco
Summary: Yukimura tells some of his storys to his lord Hideyori before the battle of Osaka Castle, bit of SW1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

My second story, wont let me upload the next few chapters to my first, bit of SW1 and 2

Memories before Osaka

"KUNOICHI!"

Yukimura woke from his sleep. Hideyori had heard his scream from the next room,

"What's wrong Yukimura?"

"Nothing my lord, just a bad memory" Yukimura proceeded back to sleep.

"Nothing?! That sound bad, care to explain"

"No, we all need our sleep for tomorrow's battle against that fool Ieyasu"

"Just incase we die tomorrow you know"

This in its self almost made Yukimura cry, Hideyori knew that he had triggered Yukimura's memory "Well….."

Well that the prologue, next few chapters should be up soon, stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Memories before Osaka Chapter 2

1575, Nagashino

"Hey Yuki!"

Yukimura still slept.

"YUKIMURA SANADA!!!"

Yukimura jumped out of bed and grabbed his spear, seeing it was only Kunoichi, his childhood friend and bodyguard, he was at ease.

"Kunoichi! It's only like 7, besides some generic will come and get me eventually" Since Yukimura and Kunoichi were only 13, they didn't know the names of their officers, just themselves, and Katsuyori, their lord.

"How rude, their our superiors, they don't all look the same"

"Like you would actually know their names"

"Humph" and with that Kunoichi poofed away.

Damn it, well at least I'm awake, Yukimura thought as he went to the war room.

"This is where the Oda will abandon their foolish pride in their rifles and their ambitions!" Katsuyori, who was drunk as usual, screamed to rally the men for the upcoming battle that he forgot was the next day.

Later that night, just as Kunoichi and Yukimura were about to go to bed, Yukimura had something to say

"Kunoichi, there is something I've got to tell you."

"Yea Yuki" no answer, "I thought you were going to tell me something" she turned and saw Yukimura was just standing there "WELL IF YOUR GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING" she calmed down a bit "You might as well tell me now, Just incase we die tomorrow you know" but turning around again she saw Yukimura on the floor sleeping, with a note flying in their tent, the note said…

"HAHA! Poisoned your food with Knockout powder bastard!! Your Rival and Worst enemy, Mitsunari Ishida.

Kunoichi was furious, she believed that Mitsunari was nothing more than an Oda dog and a pompous asswhole, but still, he always managed to out smart Yukimura where Yukimura always managed to outfight him. With that, she dragged him to his tent and went to bed herself

"FOR THE TAKEDA!" Katsuyori screamed as he readied the men, Kunoichi was with the cavalry to start while Yukimura was clearing some garrisons

Yukimura took Nagashino castle with relative ease but the Tobigasu garrison was guarded by none other than Mitsunari Ishida, the fight ended as usual, Yukimura kicked Mitsunari's ass AGAIN. But what Mitsunari said next was very disturbing; but then he cut his speech short by saying

"Idiots charging, you know they're going to eat lead, we have 3000 riflemen."

For once Yukimura knew that Mitsunari was right but he had to try and save Kunoichi.

He rode out with Kunoichi's wave, with her at his side Yukimura felt invincible, but that was a fantasy, the Calvary were destroyed he and kunoichi's horses were killed, they were both knockout, Yukimura woke up a few seconds later seeing another wave of his comrades killed, Yukimura tried to crawl to his spear, the only thing in his mind was Mitsunari's words

"If you survive, you will see a world that has no use for you, honor is dead"

Yukimura crawled on

"The cry of the spirit will be drowned in the mud"

He still crawled on " Got to…get away…before the next…round

"You are the last breath of honor in a dying age"

He tried reaching for it know

By now Oda had seen Yukimura moving and wanted him dead

Keiji Maeda, one of Oda's retainers wouldn't stand seeing a boy be killed mercilessly so he leaped a barricade, dodging bullets to save him, it was as soon as Keiji got Yukimura that it hit him, He had left Kunoichi for dead "Mr. please turn around, my friend is still out there!"

"Whoa! We can't go back in there; they'll be ready and shoot us"

So all Yukimura could do was scream in anger and in pain

"KUNOICHI!!!"

So that's chapter 2, I don't know where I can really go with this, but I'll figure it out and get more chapters, stay tuned


End file.
